


Darkest Part

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Darkest Timeline, Drug Use, F/M, Government Experimentation, Howard Stark too, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Iron Widow - Freeform, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Needs a Hug, Obadiah Stane is a Dick, Past Child Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Red - Freeform, Science Experiments, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, based on The Hacker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba tan agradecido de haber conocido a cada uno de ellos porque los comprendía. El sabia como se sentía no tener un padre ahí, como podían meter a un ser dentro de ti y convertirte en otra persona, sabia como se sentía ser usado como un arma, como era estar bajo la sombra de tu padre o que alguien de tu familia te traicionara. El los conocía muy bien, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban rotos.</p><p>"¿Por qué sigues aquí?... ¿Por qué no te vas como todos los demás?"</p><p>"Porque yo sé lo que se siente. Y sé que en realidad duele más de lo que aparenta"</p><p>"… Lo sé… es solo que…"</p><p>"Tienes miedo… lo sé"</p><p>Y esa sola persona fue la primera en entrar, en comprender el porqué de lo que hace, en enterarse de que el haría lo que sea por sus amigos y a los que ama. Que él y ella podían apoyarse en las pesadillas y en los malos momentos porque…</p><p>Porque ambos tenian ese lado oscuro que ocultaban del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este pequeño One-Shot fue casi la inspiracion de The Hacker (que los invito a leer) y la historia fue inspirada por Broken - Seether y Darkest Part - Red
> 
> Y si, creo que tengo una seria adicción con hacer sufrir a mi Tony en mis fic y con el IronWidow... ¡Pero es que casi no hay fic de ellos asi que alguien tenia que hacerlo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aqui me pertenece, le pertenecen a Marvel y sus afiliados.

> You dragged the depths of my soul until you found it  
>  A darkened room locked away, I let you in
> 
>  

Tony solo tenía tres años cuando todo paso y su madre no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su padre experimentara en el como una simple rata de laboratorio. Ellos solo querían otro súper humano alterado genéticamente para derrotar a los mutantes, a las escorias de la humanidad que despreciaban y temían.

"Pero… eso también me hace mu—"

"¡Cállate!" Intento decirle a su padre que de alguna forma él también era uno de ellos ahora que lo habían alterado y recibió una cachetada en la mejilla en forma de castigo. Lo trataban como un animal cada que hacia algo indebido y cuando regresaban a casa después de las sesiones, los malos tratos no pararon de parte de Howard.

Pero el experimento no fue como esperaron y abandonaron el proyecto. Así que Tony siguió con su vida; sin embargo, Howard lo siguió utilizando como un arma personal. Aprendió que ellos le habían dado la habilidad de controlar, transformar y crear metal de su cuerpo. Y eso era algo que no se podía desperdiciar en ningún momento, según las palabras de Howard.

> You looked inside then you turned away  
>  My makeshift savior, He left me right here in my chains  
>    
>   

Su madre solo ignoro toda la situación y se fue. Por otra parte tenía que complacer al mundo como hijo de Howard Stark y fingir que eran una familia feliz a pesar de que usaran una doble para que fingiera ser su madre y no levantaran sospechas.

 

A los cinco años estuvo en su primera misión de campo y mato a tres hombres como si fueran simples monos de entrenamiento. Él jamas estuvo al tanto de ello, Howard uso una droga que lo mantenía en su mente y otro ser usaba su cuerpo. Era el pero a la vez no. Así fue como realizo miles de sus asesinatos. Solo una dosis antes de la misión y el regresaba a ese oscuro lugar de su mente hasta que despertaba en su habitación con algunas lesiones y manchas de sangre en su cuerpo pero que se arreglaban con una ducha y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

> But still I whisper  
>  (I'm calling out)  
>  Still I call you  
>    
> 

Nadie intento detenerlo y nadie se preocupó en preguntar qué es lo que hacía con su padre en su taller o cuando lo acompañaba a su 'laboratorio' en Industrias Stark.

Entonces decidieron que ya era momento de que realizara una misión sin el uso de la droga. La termino sin protestar pero los gritos y la sangre de sus víctimas lo acompañaron en sus sueños.

Cuando cumplió once, un hombre en silla de ruedas fue a su casa a hablar con Howard pero este le negó la entrada. Su siguiente misión fue asesinar a ese hombre llamado Charles Xavier. Pero fallo y su castigo fueron horas de tortura con la única compañía de sus gritos, las risas de Howard y el sonido de latigazos en su espalda.

Intento varias veces oponerse a su padre pero siempre que lo hacía terminaba castigado. Luego intento quitarse la vida varias veces pero Jarvis lo detenía sin importarle que Howard lo volviera a utilizar como un arma. El anciano no lo quería ver muerto, lo quería vivo porque sabía que algún dia él tendría una buena vida como la de los demás. Oh, como realmente soñaba con eso.

> It's my descent, a familiar pain

Él quería sé cómo los demás niños de su edad que iban a jugar al parque con sus padres, que comían helados y reían sin preocuparse por el mundo. Quería sentir el amor de un abrazo o una caricia de una madre, o los infantiles juegos de un padre para hacerlo feliz. Él quería todo eso, quería sentirse amado y necesitado, no sentirse solo como una cosa o como una simple arma que luego sería remplazada por algo mejor que él. Eso era un secreto suyo. De alguna forma, muy en el fondo, él no quería dejar su vida como asesino personal de Howard. Porque esos eran los únicos momentos en los que disfrutaba de las sonrisas—aunque sean falsas— de su padre, del 'bien hecho chico' o de las largas lecciones de cómo podría mejorar sus técnicas.

" _¡Tu padre no te ama, si lo hiciera, él no te haría esto!"_ Gritaba una voz en su cabeza.

" _¡No! Él me quiere y se preocupa por mí, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo"_ Pero otra voz decía lo contrario.

> Of watching all I believed fade away

Entonces su padre fundo Shield y la cosa de ser el arma se detuvo y empezó a ser como casi cualquier chico. Pero nadie cambio realmente. Su padre aún seguía usándolo para sus propios beneficios cuando lo necesitaba o como un saco de boxeo cuando regresaba del trabajo muy estresado. Y a los trece años fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba su padre, que su madre se fue porque no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su hijo o por ser un fracaso en todo lo que hacía. Así que intento de nuevo en quitarse la vida pero descubrió que el suero evitaba que lo lograra, por lo que opto solo por ver su sangre correr por sus brazos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo donde intentara castigarse por todo.

Cambio demasiado en todo ese tiempo— ¡Dios! Ya había dejado de ser ese niño alegre y radiante desde que regreso de ese laboratorio pero nadie vio la diferencia—, sus brazos se llenaron de líneas y sus sonrisas se volvieron fantasmas en su rostro. Y cuando por fin se libró de Howard en el MIT, se refugió en el alcohol en un principio pero entonces conoció las drogas y ambos se convirtieron en su salvavidas. La universidad solo fue un recuerdo borroso para él, algo que pareciera nunca haber pasado. Y el prefería que fuera así.

"Tus padres… ellos no lo lograron. Lo siento chico" Le llamo Obi para decirle porque sus padres no habían asistido a su graduación. No le importo realmente— ¡No si lo hizo!—, a Howard jamas le importo— ¡Él me quería, él tenía que quererme!—, él siempre había estado solo y no había diferencia ahora— ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo quiero vivo! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡Yo soy su más grande creación y yo necesito ordenes, necesito sus órdenes!—. Así que uso una máscara de indiferencia y el mundo se la creyó.

> Of traitors and fools  
>  Of beggars and thieves  
>    
> 

Ahora él se sentía libre y seguro con Howard en la tumba— ¡No! ¡Yo soy un arma… un monstruo!— hasta que Obadiah descubrió su pequeño secretito y el ciclo comenzó de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue peor.

Obi metió al Mercader de la Muerte para usar su cuerpo y Tony permaneció encerrado en su mente hasta que se hizo cargo de Industrias Stark. Y sabía que estaba mal pero ahora el ya no quería abandonar esa vida porque así estaría solo de nuevo, sin familia y sin nadie que le dijera que hacer. Entonces apareció Pepper y muchos pensamientos cambiaron en él.

La mujer fue la primera en enfrentarlo, pero no le importo, hasta que enfrento a Obi y las cosas cambiaron. Con ella aprendió que solo lo usaban como marioneta— ¡Despierta Stark! ¡Tú siempre has sido una marioneta!—, que él no era un monstruo ni un asesino, que su padre fue un bastardo que jamas le importo y que su madre fue una cobarde, que Jarvis fue el único que se preocupó por el junto con su Tía Peggy y que el solo era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Le enseño lo sencilla y hermosa que era la vida y la libertad. Se detuvo de hacerse daño a sí mismo, pero la parte del alcohol, las drogas, el sexo y las pesadillas jamas se detuvieron.

Afganistán paso y las cosas empeoraron y le hizo darse cuenta de todas las cosas en las que Obadiah lo había manipulado.

El Mercader de la Muerte fue destruido por Iron Man.

> Which mask will you choose  
>  What is underneath  
>   

Entonces conoció a Natalie Rushman— No, ella no es quien dice ser— y descubrió que él no es el único que ha sido utilizado como arma, como una cosa o como un humano que puede ser desechado. Ella podría fingir que estaba en su papel de asistente o agente de Shield pero él podía ver a través de sus máscaras porque eran las mismas que él. Podía ver todo el dolor, la culpa y redención a través de sus profundos ojos verdes y ella hacia lo mismo que el— Ella está sola… Yo no quiero estar solo— solo que ambos eran malos con los sentimientos.

> I never wanted you to see  
>  The darkest part of me  
>  I knew you'd run away  
>  I waited, but you never came  
>  So afraid to be alone  
>  I tried to let you go  
>  Still I find you  
>  Lost inside the darkest part of me

Así que solo dejaron que sus caminos los llevara por lugares diferentes… hasta que los vengadores fueron reunidos y la volvió a ver. Loki quizo romperla con cada parte de su pasado, pero sabía que fallaría miserablemente. Ese dios solo era un niño caprichudo que le habían quitado su juguete y que ahora había conseguido uno mejor y quería presumirlo. Él no era como ellos. Podría llamarse a sí mismo monstruo— Intenta vivir un infierno como el que yo viví y ya veremos cuernitos— pero solo era una mosca parada en la pared que no paraba de molestar.

También conoció a Banner quien había pasado algo similar a él pero aun así, el deseaba ser como el doctor. Haber tenido por lo menos una madre y un padre junto a él. Alguien que lo rescatara de su propia casa pero jamas llego. Él había esperado al Capitán América pero solo fue una ilusión infantil que fue la razón por la que ahora era un monstruo, pero no podía culpar a Steve por ello, él no tenía nada que ver con lo que Howard había hecho con él. Estaba tan agradecido de haber conocido a cada uno de ellos porque los comprendía. El sabia como se sentía no tener un padre ahí, como podían meter a un ser dentro de ti y convertirte en otra persona, sabia como se sentía ser usado como un arma, como era estar bajo la sombra de tu padre o que alguien de tu familia te traicionara. El los conocía muy bien, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban rotos.

Al final se fueron por caminos separados. Salió con Pepper durante un tiempo hasta poco después de todo el incidente del Mandarín y solo quedaron como buenos amigos. Escucho en las noticias que Steve y Natasha habían tenido mucha diversión y Thor solo decidió hacer un viaje expréss por los nueve reinos.

Y de nuevo se reunieron como equipo. Les permitió vivir en su torre, dejo que Bruce jugara con él en su laboratorio y Steve destrozara todos los sacos de boxeo que había en la torre. Y por las noches él y Natasha compartían el bar solo con su presencia.

Si claro, a veces peleaban por cosas estúpidas y sin sentido y más de un millón de veces, él y Clint terminaron en situaciones sin explicar después de una noche de alcohol—El quizo participar, no es mi culpa—.

> Am I the black stain of your perfect life  
>  Am I the darkness that you need to hide
> 
> It covers you  
>  It spills over you 

Hubo una pelea en la que casi todo el equipo se enfureció con el *cof* Ultron*cof*—Parecía como una gran idea en el momento—. Y de nuevo se quedó solo, esta vez sin su fiel IA— ¡Solo estaba tratando de salvarlos!—. Pero hubo solo una persona que regreso y trato de escuchar. Solo una persona que trato de comprender sus actos y todo lo que hizo.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?... ¿Por qué no te vas como todos los demás?"

"Porque yo sé lo que se siente. Y sé que en realidad duele más de lo que aparenta"

"… Lo sé… es solo que…"

"Tienes miedo… lo sé"

Y esa sola persona fue la primera en entrar, en comprender el porqué de lo que hace, en enterarse de que el haría lo que sea por sus amigos y a los que ama. Que él y ella podían apoyarse en las pesadillas y en los malos momentos porque…

Porque ambos tenian ese lado oscuro que ocultaban del mundo.

> _I never wanted you to see_  
>  _The darkest part of me_  
>  _I knew you'd run away_  
>  _I waited, but you never came_  
>  _So afraid to be alone_  
>  _I tried to let you go_  
>  _Still I find you_  
>  _Lost inside the darkest part of me_

**Author's Note:**

> Compartan y comenten
> 
> StarkSkywalker15


End file.
